Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie, is a character from the Kingdom Hearts games. Oogie Boogie was the main villain in The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993). He is large sack filled entirely of bugs. In The Nightmare Before Christmas, Oogie Boogie attempted to get rid of Santa Claus. In all of the Kingdom Hearts games, Oogie Boogie is the boss of Halloween Town. His original voice actor, Ken Page, reprises the role in all titles, and is expected to in future titles as well. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *First Entry This evil bag of bugs wants Jack out of town so he can take over. To further his plot, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *Second Entry The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion thinking it would make him stronger, but it drove him mad with fear instead. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. Story Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Oogie Boogie, under the inspiration of Maleficent, stole the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He ate it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they did not heed his call, only a few do actually appear due to the heart being a fake. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington in his deathbed of a casino beneath his house. This ended up in failure when the Heartless, thinking the artificial heart was real, consumed him. During the fight, Oogie attacked with various bladed traps, such as buzzsaws and spinning floor blades, located in his casino, as well as several pairs of exploding dice. Succumbing to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had), Oogie Boogie took control over his entire house. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora combated the house, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) once and for all by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and recalls back the memories when Sora defeated him. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from short-term amnesia and forgets all about everything he's been through in the past. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans and once again battled against the heroes, and once again failed. During the boss battle with him, he attacked the heroes with the dark gifts in his machine. Quotes Cinematics *"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" *"Do I remember them? Ha! You're to much! I'll never forget what they did to me!... What was it they did to me?" *"Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" '' *"''When I get my hands on... well, if I've got no hands..." During Battle * "Nice view from up here!" * "Ooh!" * "I'll squash you flat!" * "Off with him!" * "That's right, away you go!" * "Party crashers!" * "Hope you like the Oogie gifts I picked out for you!" * "Let's crank things up!" * "Well now, you just try dodging this!" * "C'mon, baby!" * "You won't make a joke out of me!" Card see:Oogie Boogie (Enemy Card) See Also *Oogie Boogie (Enemy) *Oogie's Manor Trivia * When he merged with his manor, Oogie Boogie was considered the largest Disney boss ever fought in the Kingdom Hearts series. However, Giant Ursula, Genie Jafar and Chernabog are bigger. Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Bosses Category: Halloween Town Category: Villains Category: Enemies Category: Chain of Memories characters